Baek Yoo Shin
Baek Yoo Shin is the current Captain of Bi Yeong Pal Mu. Appearance Baek Yoo Shin is a fair-skinned, tall, young man who keeps his silver eyes underneath his wavy silver hair. He wears a gold dangling earring on his left ear. Prior to being the current captain of Bi Yeong Pal Mu, he wore a dark colored outfit together with his fellow conspirators in assassinating the Empress and Crown Prince. Currently as captain of of Bi Yeong Pal Mu, he wears a red with white linings underneath a dark indigo kimono-like with thick black linings and a navy apron-like skirt with white distinct designs which are both tucked into a white bandage-like belt where a red ribbon-like cloth hangs from it. He dons a short black blazer with jade linings all around the edges. He wears two pairs of grey black-lined vambraces: one pair on the arms and the other on the legs. He also wears a pair of white and white with jade cap. He carries a red sword with him which he positions on his left sheath. Personality Yoo Shin is a devoted follower of Yoon Yeon Lee despite her devious plans and deeds such as assassinating the late Empress Ahn Young and his co-guard Baek Ryung, but he also have high respects to the emperor. He holds pride of handling perilous situations and occurrences started by their opponents to which Yoo Ja Gyeom remarks that he is rather irresponsible, since the outcome of the missions he heads seems to be a failure. He is also manipulative and does things in secrecy such as keeping the coroner's mouth shut by not revealing the results of the autopsy and talking with Hyun Bin's guard in private about the midnight incident of attacking the emperor. He is skilled with throwing heuk rang at his opponent on a long-range distance, but he usually misses his target, only wounding the person. History It is implied that Baek Yoo Shin and Gil Mu Jin were old acquaintances, possibly when they were still part of the Bi Yeong Ship Mu. Due to unknown reasons, Baek Yoo Shin orchestrated – or one of those who orchestrated – an assassination attempt on the organization's captain.Twelve Nights manhwa; Chapter 31 The Jeogwa Revolution Ten years ago prior to the start of the series, Baek Yoo Shin led an army of men to concretize the coup orchestrated by Yoon Yeon Lee, setting the palace on fire and massacres many people in the palace grounds. As Crown Prince Jin Yeon and Yi Jeok flee the burning palace, Baek Yoo Shin was entrusted by Yoon Yeon Lee to kill Empress Ahn Young. He was then reprimanded by Yeon Lee for his idleness after carrying out her order, telling him to chase after the escaping Crown Prince and kill him. Leading his men, he throws a heuk rang on Jin Yeon, injuring his left chest. He then senses that he is not far away and orders his men to further find him.Twelve Nights manhwa; Chapter 0.1 Plot Ten years later one midnight, Baek Yoo Shin arrives at the Prime Minister's residence where the compact is stolen and whose barn is set to fire. He is then ordered by the Prime Minister to catch the perpetrators who he believes involves the former Crown Prince Jin Yeon. Yoo Shin then promises to hand over the compact and the Crimson Moon, but the Prime Minister tells him not to worry about the compact since the Crimson Moon has taken a fake. However, the Prime Minister asks him to make haste in capturing the Crimson Moon since they have taken the real compact. While in pursuit with the Crimson Moon, Yoo Shin throws a poisoned heuk rang to him and wounds him. He then orders Baek Ju and Baek Ah to find and capture the Crimson Moon.Twelve Nights manhwa; Chapter 10 On the night of the Imperial Army's raid in the slums, Baek Yoo Shin notices a wound on emperor's face. He then orders to call for the court physician and reprimands Baek Ryung for her carelessness. He then informs the emperor that the empress dowager has been waiting for him.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 17 Prior to Hyun Bin's and Yoon Yeon Lee's departure to the Valley of the Emperors, Baek Yoo Shin and the Bi Yeong Pal Mu are assigned by Emperor Jin Won to escort the party. As Hyun Bin leaves her bodyguard Gwak Ji Ryeon in exchange for the Bi Yeong Pal Mu, the captain flinches in surprise. Outside, he advises the emperor to avoid going out of the palace in disguise until they return from their journey. Afterwards, he leaves the emperor to go to the Valley of the Emperors.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 20 At the palace training grounds, Baek Yoo Shin shows confiscated weapons from Ah Ri Sa and Nam Hyeon to the Prime Minister. In line with this, he explains that trade inspections and security around the borders have been tightened. However, despite the efforts to lessen the rebel attacks, the Prime Minister tells him that those will not be enough and suggests the summary execution on those who will be involved in the revolt. They are interrupted by the coroner's servant who shows him the autopsy report of the assassins who attacked Yi Won. Upon seeing the report, he shouts at the servant and orders him to bring him the coroner at once. The coroner tells Yoo Shin that the wounds were not the cause of the assassins' death but on the failure of their vital parts. Yoo Shin strictly orders the coroner to never divulge such information to anyone else. As the coroner left, Yoo Shin calls forth a guard and Baek Ah appears. The captain orders Baek Ah to call Gwak Ji Ryeon to talk with him urgently.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 24 At the training grounds, Baek Yoo Shin finally locates Gwak Ji Ryeon and interrogates him about the night the emperor was attacked. From his previous review of the autopsy, it revealed numerous blade wounds on the bodies of the assassins which are very much similar to the swordsmanship style of his old acquaintance and are therefore not possible to resurface since the death of that person. He continues to blackmail Ji Ryeon into admitting if he really was the one who single-handedly killed the assassins. Ji Ryeon then admits that he was aided by the Crimson Moon during the incident, making him conclude that the Crimson Moon was taught the swordsmanship style by his old comrade who he believes has survived an assassination attempt. He asks Ji Ryeon why the Crimson Moon would help him in this endeavor, which also perplexes Ji Ryeon. He adds that the Crimson Moon received a deep wound on his back during the encounter, giving Yoo Shin a hint. Quotes * "Yoon Yeon Lee... I hold no regrets for my actions." (To Yoon Yeon Lee) * "I will not let you escape." (Referring to the Crimson Moon) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bi Yeong Pal Mu